


Can I Go?

by ANekoForMe



Series: Faulty Reasoning [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, M/M, OOC characters, Oneshot, Sick Rin, Training, mature Amaimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANekoForMe/pseuds/ANekoForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the oneshot I promised on The Masks We Hide behind about Yukio and Amaimon meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Go?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for reading this. Hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> I want to apologize though real quick. My finger just got out of its splint today, so now I can type a lot easier. Man was it hard to type with that thing on. Anyways, my schedule was clear today so I decided to finish this for you guys. 
> 
> I hope this makes up now for how I ended The Masks We Hide Behind. Please don't kill me!

“I hope I can finally go home…” Grumbled Yukio as he walked to Mr. Faust’s office. 

He'd been gone for a while now, a large mission given to him by Mephisto taking up much of his time. He hoped Rin and every one were doing okay. Much like what Shura had been assigned, he was sent to observe. It turned out it was nothing bad, just some demons playing around and tricking some kids into believing they were all powerful. 

Yukio had now finally arrived at the Chancellors office. He knocked three times before opening the door when he heard an enter. 

“Ah, Yukio dear ~.”

“Good afternoon Mr. Faust. I'm here to give my report on the mission I was sent on.”

“Oh, yes. Please do.”

“It was not as bad as we believed it to be. Just a few mid-level demons getting a little brave. They would play pranks on the people and made a small group of young teenagers believe they were magical. I handled the situation accordingly and used the rest of the time I was given to do damage control. It is with this that I can say the mission was a success. I will have an official report on your desk within a few days.” 

“Thanks, Yukio dear.”

“If that is all, I shall make my leave.”

“Wait just a moment Yukio. There is one more thing I wish to say.”

This should be interesting. Yukio didn't know whether he should scared of what the demon was about to say or not. It would probably be in his best interest to prepare himself for bad news though. 

“Okay, sir.”

“Rin is no longer participating in the exorcist cram-school. I've removed him so he can, ah, take special lessons. 

“Don't be afraid if he collapses often, or spends most of his time asleep. It's a very…intense training in putting him through. He will most likely come home injured and/or exhausted. Don't worry, he'll be fine after a day or so, but I just thought I'd prepare. 

Yukio was too tired from his mission to realize that Mephisto never said who he was training with or what exactly they were doing. The only question he could think of was: will Rin be doing this everyday? So he asked Mephisto. 

“No, the training itself will take place every other day. I believe I mentioned it before, but it takes him about a day to recuperate. His training now takes quite a bit of energy, and takes quite the toll on ones body.

“Thank you Yukio dear for going on that mission for me. You may leave now.”

“Okay Mr. Faust.”

Yukio left the office. He was confused as to why his twin was taken out of the cram school. Didn't he want to be an exorcist? 

On his way back to the dorms he and his brother still shared, he saw something that was almost terrifying. The Demon King of Earth Amaimon was freely running across the campus towards the dorms. He looked as if he was carrying something, but Yukio wasn't sure. 

He tried tan after the demon, desperately trying to catch up. Sadly, the demon king was more powerful than him, even while carrying something, so he could easily outrun Yukio. 

With a desperate cry, Yukio called out, “ Demon King, stop or your life shall be forfeited!”  
And surprisingly, it worked. 

Without facing the exorcist who had called out to him, he turned his head so the other could hear him better. “Oh, you're Rin's almost human brother. Nice to see you.”

“What are you doing here demon?”

“Carrying something back to your dorm.”

“And may I ask what you are carrying?”

“Hmm…no.”

Yukio fired a shot into Amaimon's back. “The next one will pass through your head now answer my question. 

Amaimon let out a small sigh. One that was almost unnoticeable unless you knew him. “Okay then. I’m carrying Rin. I'm going to go now.”

As soon as his brothers name was mentioned, Yukio began a rapid fire of bullets- all of which were aimed to kill. 

Majority missed. One had hit his shoulder and another grazed his neck. All an all, it wasn't critical damage to Amaimon. He was more concerned about Rin's safety though. After he passed out like that…

“Why the hell aren't you moving, demon.” Yukio spat this out. He had began to loose his cool when the demon had mentioned Rin, making most of his shots miss and raising his temper. Why the hell did he have Rin?!

“I don't wish to endanger Rin any further. My body can provide a more than adequate shield for him, so it doesn't really matter.”

“What the hell did you do to him?!” Yukio once again tried to shoot Amaimon. Nothing but a clicking could be heard. He was out of ammunition. 

“I did nothing. The training exhausted Rin, and he collapsed. Why would I do anything to him?”

So Amaimon hadn't hurt Rin? Yukio wasn't so sure that Amaimon was telling the truth, he was a demon after all. Wait, training? Mephisto had mentioned this. 

“Were you watching my brother train? Mephisto said he wouldn't be at the cram school anymore.” A very skeptical Yukio asked. 

“No, I'm training him. Big Brother is having me.”

What?! Mephisto hadn't mentioned this to Yukio. 

“You're training him?!”

“Yes. All three of us want to get his demonic powers under control. Now, I really must go. Rin needs to properly rest and should be checked for any injuries.”

Yukio really didn't want to trust the demon, but he knew he had too. Mephisto had told him that Rin was doing special training. But, what about the training Shura gave him? Was it not enough? Is Rin really that powerful? 

After thinking everything through, Yukio spoke. “Well, let's get Rin back to his dorm Demon King. You said he needs the rest.”

And with that, Amaimon once again began his journey to Rin's dorm. This time with Yukio hot on his heels.


End file.
